


On Your Fingertips

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompto receives care after he injured himself training.If he had known it would end up this way, he would have been far more careless.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous, Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	On Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Prompto knew at some point he would be limping out of Crownsguard training due to his own stupidity but not like this. The group training had ended awhile ago but he had stayed behind when Cor had offered to spend some extra time with him to give him some extra pointers and iron out any kinks. Saying no had not been an option and all it had done was aggravate his earlier injury.

He wasn’t hiding the limp any more as he walked since nobody was around. The pain was steadily getting worse. Cor had said he was getting pretty good, but he still hadn’t gotten used to how sore his whole body was. The pain would die down eventually but for now everything hurt. All of the exercise he had done before this felt like gentle strolls in comparison.

It had hurt when he injured his ankle but he had been able to ignore it at first, and it had only gotten worse as he kept training. Maybe the adrenaline had powered him through it. It was what he deserved for trying to show off and do a cooler trick than necessary. He had thought it would be fine but managed to trip over his own foot, twisted his ankle and nearly fell on his face. Embarrassing himself hadn’t been the plan. He could shake it off; he was used to doing that sort of thing. Everybody would forget about it soon enough.

He had already gained a few bruises here and there over the past few weeks but currently his ankle was on fire. It felt like it was growing up his leg with every step. This was the worst injury he had gotten so far.

Prompto needed to shower, change and see if he could slot in some time to hang out with Noctis before making his way home to camp under an ice pack for forty-eight hours. Thank god he had the day off the next day.

It was quiet at the moment and, on his way to the changing rooms, he managed to find an isolated spot with a bench where he could take a moment to sit. He leaned back and let his foot rest, trying to catch his breath; that was always the sign of a good work out. He just needed a second to lie down here, put his foot up, close his eyes for a bit and make sure he didn’t fall asleep.

Perhaps he drifted off because he didn’t hear anybody approach until he was spoken to.

‘An injury in the course of protection to the Crown. A dire shame.’ He would recognise that voice anywhere.

Prompto snapped open his eyes and sat up to see Ardyn. The cause of all this.

Prompto had been doing fine training until he had spotted Ardyn out of the corner of his eye, standing off to the side of the training hall, where people often came and went. It was impossible to miss him. He was always hanging around somewhere; according to Noctis that was all he did. Prompto still hadn’t figured out who he was exactly. _His Grace_ for Ignis, _sorta Uncle_ for Noctis and _lets not talk about him_ for Gladio. Nobody ever explained who or what he was and Prompto wasn’t going to be nosey about him even though he desperately wanted to be.

They had talked briefly a handful of times after Noctis had reluctantly introduced them. There was something about the way Ardyn talked to him and the mystery surrounding his identity that made Prompto want his attention. Plus he was just kinda hot.

Since Ardyn had been looking during training, Prompto had needed to look cool and throw in more flare than needed. What else was he supposed to do when that sort of guy was around? Then, of course, when he had been trying to be cool he had managed to trip on his own feet when it was his turn. Maybe he was lucky and Ardyn hadn’t noticed and had just seen Prompto limping now. Hopefully.

‘I’ll go home and deal with it,’ Prompto said. Should he bow to him or not? Nobody else seemed to and Ardyn didn’t seem to care. ‘No biggie.’

‘So our dear prince won’t spare a potion for an injury in the line of duty?’ In a vaguely teasing tone of voice, perhaps that was why Noctis didn't like him.

Cor had offered one but Prompto hadn’t wanted to admit that it was needed for just a sprain. He couldn’t appear to be weak especially not in front of Cor. It wasn’t the sort of thing the Crownsguard should do. He didn’t want it to get back to Noctis either. He could deal with it himself.

‘I mean, it’s not a big deal.'

Talking to him while half-lying back like this was probably rude. Noctis was rude to Ardyn all the time but Prompto couldn’t and didn’t want to do that. Prompto went to stand up, moving to put his foot down. Ardyn took a hold of his ankle just as he was about to take it off the bench. ‘It would be best to take a look at it before it gets worse.’ 

Prompto couldn’t think of what to say in response. Ardyn sat down on the bench in front of him, undoing his laces and Prompto sputtered, not wanting to move. He let Ardyn maneuver him however he wanted. Ardyn hooked his thumb into Prompto’s sock and pulled it off with his shoe, discarding them to one side. Prompto sighed at the relief at the freedom and Ardyn placed his foot on his leg.

‘It looked like it was a bad fall.’ Damn, he had seen it. Of course he had. 

Ardyn rolled up his trouser leg, pushing it up his calf, far higher than it needed to be. Probably. Prompto didn’t know how whatever he was going to do worked. He was probably being cautious.

‘It’ll be fine. It’s just a sprain, right?’ Prompto asked.

‘Something I can easily fix.’

‘You can do that?’ That made sense; he was possibly royalty. Nobody ever confirmed it. Ignis had said: _Royalty in a sense_. Prompto filed him under ‘royal Noct stuff he shouldn’t nose about’. Ignis had said Ardyn was a healer but not exactly a doctor so royal magic made sense. Why wouldn’t anybody just explain it to him?

‘Where exactly does it hurt?’ Ardyn asked as he trailed a finger slowly along the sole of Prompto’s foot from the heel to his toes. It wasn’t ticklish but left a pleasant sensation in its wake. Prompto leaned closer and pointed to where the pain was, muttering quietly. Ardyn changed his grip with his thumb still pressing under the sole of his foot, far too intimate for something entirely medical.

A weird new sensation crept in from where Ardyn was touching him. So that was what magic felt like; it was pleasant and oddly delicate where it had sunk into him and spread over the ache.

This was the first time Prompto was alone with him and his first good opportunity to find out more about him. He just had to make sure he didn’t go too far. Last thing he needed was to be locked in a sorta dungeon because he insulted sorta royalty. ‘So, how do you do that? You are royalty, aren’t you?’

‘What do you think I am?’

Hot. ‘Umm… Noct’s sorta uncle.’

Ardyn smiled. He wished he had his camera with him. Prompto looked back down at his ankle, not exactly sure where he was supposed to look. ‘Is that what he calls me?’ Ardyn asked.

Noct called him a lot of things and none of them Prompto wanted to repeat. ‘Basically, yeah,’ he said. Ardyn’s thumb was still on the underside of his foot. The pain was dying down as the magic steadily tied his ankle back together. ‘Are you his uncle?’

‘To a certain extent.’ So that was a no. It wasn’t fair that everybody else knew but that was the norm. He was an outsider but this was the one thing he did want to know. Though if even Ardyn didn’t answer, that was that.

It only took a minute until his ankle felt fully healed and all he was left with was the memory of the pain and Ardyn’s hands on his ankle. Ardyn still didn’t let go.

‘Are you hurt anywhere else?’ he asked. Ardyn’s hands were steadily going up his leg and the tips of his fingers just reached under his trouser leg. Prompto couldn’t tell whether or not the drop of sweat that was trickling down the back of his neck was from the training. He bit the inside of his lip. There wasn't any pain that far up but he didn’t want to say. Was Ardyn even feeling for any? Prompto couldn’t feel him under his skin; he was only getting hot under his clothes. He wouldn’t ever manage to cool down from training at this rate.

A couple of days ago Prompto had a bruise on his hip but that had cleared up, and he took a bad hit on his hands from sparring the day before. Neither of them hurt any more. Damn.

There was a temptation to pretend to be injured or moan about the general soreness but then he would be his sorta nephew’s whiny friend, and he had already embarrassed himself enough for one day.

Ardyn was still patiently waiting for an answer. His hands hadn’t moved.

‘Yeah… All better. Thanks,’ Prompto managed to get out.

‘Excellent,' Ardyn said with a smile. He removed his hands and stood up, placing Prompto’s foot back on the bench. Prompto already regretted his inability to think of anything else to say. His attention had been taken away by Ardyn’s hands and all he had done was touch his foot. ‘It was the least I could do after distracting you.’

‘What? No, totally, not you. Were you there? I didn’t even see you.’ It was best to deny it at all costs. Ardyn had a knowing look on his face that he knew Prompto was lying.

He was caught off guard when Ardyn grabbed his chin, turning his face up towards him, his thumb nearly brushing his check. ‘I believe you did land on your face.’

‘Nope.’ It came out as a whisper and he tried to remember how to breathe. ‘My face is great.’ 

Ardyn’s thumb lightly brushed his lips and the touch sent ripples under the skin to remove the pain of having bit his lip. It felt warm and sank deeper into his mouth until that was all he could feel on his tongue. His face was warming up.

There was a pause before Ardyn let go and said: ‘Certainly is. I’ll make sure not to distract you next time. Do try and be careful.’

Prompto was too stunned to move as he heard Ardyn walk away. That had been something. Ardyn told him to be careful but if he was going to be treated like that when he was hurt he was going to throw himself off a cliff.

He wished he had bit his tongue instead.


End file.
